Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition
Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition is a fighting game for the Game Boy Advance. This game builds on the story present in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance by adding Sektor, Noob Saibot, and Sareena to the plot. Sektor and Noob Saibot are palette swaps of Cyrax and Scorpion respectively, while Sareena returns from the action-adventure game Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. While stressing that the sprites are 2D, this was the first Mortal Kombat titles on a handheld game console in which the movement of the characters is three-dimensional. Other than the three aforementioned characters, Tournament Edition is essentially the "second half" of the Deadly Alliance portable port that began with the Game Boy Advance version''.'' Basically, the GBA Deadly Alliance''features half the cast of the console versions, while ''Tournament Edition''features the other half. Any ''Deadly Alliance (console) characters that were in Deadly Alliance (GBA) are absent in Tournament Edition, and vice versa (other than Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Scorpion, who appear in all three games). * Blaze, Mokap and Moloch were not included in either of the titles. * Frost, Jax, Sub-Zero, Kano, Kenshi, Kitana, Li Mei and Sonya are only included in the first Deadly Alliance. * Bo' Rai Cho, Cyrax, Drahmin, Hsu Hao, Johnny Cage, Mavado, Nitara, Raiden and Reptile were only included in the Tournament Edition. Gameplay Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition is the third implementation of a chapter of Mortal Kombat for the portable Game Boy Advance, and the second in 3D. The game was only released for the American market, proving a mediocre success. This chapter is in fact a spin-off of Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance with the additions of some character but with gameplay and graphics very similar to its predecessor. Each fighter has two fighting styles, exchangeable at any time by pressing a button on the console, special moves that change from character to character, and two fatalities, one normal and one with a weapon. The gameplay and animations are fluid even if the graphics are a bit flawed compared to the previous Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Story Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition has the same story as Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, it adds three more characters to the plot. Roster * Shang Tsung * Quan Chi * Scorpion * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Drahmin * Hsu Hao * Johnny Cage * Mavado * Nitara * Raiden * Reptile * Sareena * Sektor * Noob Saibot New Characters * Sareena - Originally appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as a non-playable boss, she makes her first playable appearance. She was a demon that once worked for Quan Chi, but later turned on him. Returning Characters * Noob Saibot - The former Lin Kuei assassin turned wraith was tasked by the emperor Shao Kahn to eliminate anyone posing as a threat to his reign in Outworld. * Sektor - A corrupted Lin Kuei cyborg and leader of the Tekunin clan, he vowed to kill the new Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub-Zero, and claim the title himself. Bosses * Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Trivia * This is the only Mortal Kombat game in the series, along with Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, to not feature Sub-Zero as a playable character (though the original Sub-Zero is playable). He is, however, seen in Sareena's ending. * Each character has two fatalities, one more than even the console version. There is a regular Fatality as well as a "Weapon Fatality" in the game. * It was going to be called "Deadly Revenge". * Added the modes of survival, tag team and practice. * The Krypt has more coffins and there are only two currencies (ruby and gold) compared to the original 6. The previous GBA version, however, had only the currency of gold. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games